The Glee Camping Trip Theory
by 221B-Tardis
Summary: After a strange camping trip with the glee club. Quinn goes to NY to become an actress. she changed her name to 'Penny' and her accent. 4 years later she gets a visit from the past when supernatural becomes fact rather then her nerdy friends dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**The Glee Camping trip Theory**

After a_supernatural _camping trip with the rest of the glee club on the weekend after graduation Quinn goes to New York to peruse her dream of being an actress. As an acting exercise and to stop her from being searched for she changed her name to 'penny' and her accent to. A couple years later while hanging out with her geeky friends she gets a visit from the past when supernatural becomes fact rather then her nerdy friends dreams.

**Heyy! So this story is quite mad but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1 

Quinn sat on the damp wooden log, surrounding the campfire with a nearly empty bottle between her hands, staring up at a star covered sky while her friends drunkenly recalled memories of the past 3 years.

"So wait… You and Brittany actually made out?" Blaine asked with his triangle eyebrows raised at Kurt.

"Oh come on. I was confused- you made out with Rachel when you were unsure."

"When I was drunk."

"Not the second time you weren't." Quinn smiled a little as everyone else laughed. "And I'm not the only went under a transformation. Rachel had that Britney faze and when I gave her a make-over. Tina had to wear normal clothes once. Quinn went Goth. All the boys went Beiber. And everyone went a bit too Rachel Berry for a while." Quinn shared a laugh this time with everyone." Such a shame we can't have anymore..." And everyone's faces turned sad as they stared at him. After a minute of awkward silence they resumed talking about good memories.

While the others were sad they were leaving McKinley but happy to go out into the real world Quinn was terrified. The others were yet to know she failed to get into any of the universities she applied for and was terrible at the interviews. But she knew why, she knew that she didn't put in enough enthusiasm in the interview she knew she slacked off in exams; she knew what she set out to do was nothing like what she really wanted to do.

A year ago her dream was to marry Finn, become an estate agent and stay in Lima. But it had all changed. Finn and she had broken up and neither wanted to get back together, she didn't want to stay in Lima and thanks to listening to ambitious dreamers she wants to peruse her dreams to become an actress instead of settling for an ordinary job.

Quinn let out a sigh and watched the fire crackle until she heard Rachel giggle loudly and for about the hundredth time this evening detach her face from another breaking up kiss with Finn. The intoxicated Rachel sat beside Quinn looking hyper and dizzy.

"Having fun?" Quinn smiles at the brunette as she nodded in response and remembered the night Rachel got drunk for the first time at her party.

"You?"

"Sort of. I'm sad to leave. I'm scared." The blonde let the words slip.

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Rachel let her head lean to one side to look at her.

"What do you want to do?"

"I...er...i should work at a real estate agency or something-"

"But what do you want to do?"

"Act." she didn't hesitate on her response." I want to move to New York and be an actress. Change my name to something else so I can't be found and if I can't get job at first I'll be a waitress for a while." She confessed cursing her low alcohol tolerance for being so honest.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I...its stupid. Some dreams just don't come true."

"Well not all come true. But you can at least try instead of always wondering what could have happened." Even though her words were slurred they had an effect on Quinn. Then the brunette's energy shot up. "You can move to new York with Kurt, Blaine and I!" Quinn internally groaned at the thought of sharing a flat with 3 divas.

"No offence but I'd rather live alone. I want a clean slate...if I did it I mean. It would be something I do by myself, for myself." Rachel nodded and left some time to consider it.

"I wouldn't change my name as I've tried to build a legacy with it. But if I did… I'd be Barbra…star… Barbra Star." Another silence filled the space. "So will you do it?"

"Wha-what… I don't know…"

"I know you'll make the right decision." The brunette smiled. Her words gave Quinn a little bit of confidence. Then they were suddenly faced with the towering figure of Finn looking hyper.

"Rach, Quinn! Come quick! You need to see this!" he said practically dragging them with him to the others who all stood facing the sky mesmerised. Quinn followed their eyes and hers widened as she took in the site. The burning rock miles up in the air looked almost beautiful. But the realisation hit her as it had hit the others. It was far too large, far too near and too fast.

"Is that a falling star?" Brittany asked whose waist was quickly wrapped around by her girlfriends', Santana, arms.

"Something like that. Should we go?" The Latina said looking worried for the first time Quinn had ever seen.

"Shouldn't like the atmosphere shrink it like in the movies?" Finn stood panicking.

"That's the movies Finn. It's not real. Though that is." Kurt said pointing at it fearfully.

"So shouldn't we get the hell outta here?" Mercedes belted.

"It's too fast for us to do anything about it. I think." Mike said almost stuttering.

"So what, we stand here and let it hit us?" Santana said getting angry.

"No, it won't hit us but the impact-"Kurt said

"Can you just leave it on 'it won't hit us'" Quinn pleaded and prayed under her breath like some of the others did while Kurt and Blaine squeezed each others hands. Quinn hadn't particularly been religious ever since her rough patch when she died her hair pink got a tattoo and had a nose piercing and felt if there was a god he would be helping her but yet she pleaded that he would save her. Then everyone stared as the rock without causing harm but not shrinking or slowing passed over them into woods not far behind.

"I'm going to go check this out." Puck said and headed for the woods. Everyone shared a look before following him. Quinn had to give it to Noah that he was fast but he also didn't care about the muddy ground as much as everyone else. "That's so awesome." We quickly caught up to him seeing a large path of mud leading to a giant rock. The rock was large and seemed to have a fire inside which died as they walked closer. Everyone except for puck stood still.

"Puck, p-please stay back." Tina stuttered.

"No way. This is the most awesome thing I have ever seen." Puck continued to move towards it. Quinn saw Finn about to step forward but was met with a deathly glare from Rachel. "This thing doesn't even look hot anymore." He reached out a hand for it.

"PUCK DON'T-" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence as everyone was hit by a blast of blue light that threw them back a meter or so. Quinn skin tingled and burned as it glowed palely. She was about to scream but she looked around and saw everyone was staring at their own glowing bodies.

"What the hell is happening?" Kurt screeched.

"This is so not good." Mercedes breathed scared. Quinn blinked furiously trying to remove the supernatural image from her eyes. There was a definite pain in her arms and they felt as if they should have burn marks the way the swirls of neon blue scorched her. Then all the light travelled to her chest and disappeared inside her and for a moment everyone held in a breath as they waited for something else to happen. Almost synchronised everyone stepped away from the rock and half sprinted to the camp site.

"We never speak of this- ever!" The panting Rachel said.

"What- this is awesome I'm gonna tell everyone-"

"Are you crazy? Do you want to be dissected?" Santana shouted. "If you want to get hunted down by the FBI or whatever that's your own life your putting on the line." Puck gulped.

"We never speak of this incident again. Only we will ever know about this incident." Puck agreed and everyone nodded.

And they didn't until four years later.

**What did you think?**

**Peace, love and Glee/Big Bang Theory Crossovers :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Glee Camping trip Theory**

After a_supernatural _camping trip with the rest of the glee club on the weekend after graduation Quinn goes to New York to peruse her dream of being an actress. As an acting exercise and to stop her from being searched for she changed her name to 'penny' and her accent to. A couple years later while hanging out with her geeky friends she gets a visit from the past. What will happen when supernatural becomes fact rather then her nerdy friends dreams.

**Heyy! So this story is quite mad but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. **

**Follow me on my twitter for updates: **/#!/221BTARDIS

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2 'The Arachnid Invasion'**

Quinn stomped up the stairs to her apartment knowing 3 things. Firstly, if she saw Leonard and Priya making out for another second she was going to puke. Secondly, she hasn't got an acting job in months. And Thirdly, Even being the dumbest one in a group full of geniuses none of them had worked out she had lied to all of them all along.

She was having a pretty bad day after being told she didn't seem right for a part in legally blonde musical. She ran the directors words through her head a thousand times but they still didn't make sense.

"_You look too… intelligent. " _How did that even make sense? Anyway it meant she was not going to get a call-back. Then to add to the stress of the day Sheldon and Leonard were standing outside her flat while their own was taped with hazard signs. Quinn quickly switched herself into penny mode.

"Sheldon, what did you do?" his eyes looked to his floor while Leonard looked to him to explain.

"I was merely conducting an experiment to see if it was possible to create a radioactive arachnid that could inflict a change in human DNA." Oh god.

"Ah-what now?" Sheldon looked up like he was going to reply but Leonard spoke instead.

"He stole some poisonous spiders from the biology labs and I have no idea in hell where he got some radioactive waste but he was doing the experiment at home until he realised the spider container was open-and-might knocked over the acid. And now not only is security doing a background check on us, we've also been kicked out the apartment for a while as they locate the spiders and clear up the spill." Quinn had an inkling where this was leading but she really hoped she was wrong. "And Priya said I could stay with her but Sheldon needs somewhere to sleep- just for tonight."

"So you're telling me in that Sheldon tried to turn himself into Spiderman?" Quinn didn't hide the smirk or chuckle.

"Penny- Please." Leonard looked at me tiredly. Well I would be tired too if I had to deal with Sheldon moaning all day.

"Fine- but on two conditions. One, Sheldon has to sleep on the couch and is not allowed to schedule anything. Two, You have to say please." Quinn stood waiting.

"Technically that's three."

"That's it." Quinn went for her door but Sheldon stopped her.

"Okay. P-please Penny." Darned puppy eyes. She put the key in the door and gestured for Sheldon to go in.

"Thanks Penny, Night." Leonard said going to the stairs. Sheldon and Quinn said 'Goodnight' at the same time as the blonde shut the door and got a glass of water.

"Penny- would you mind if I checked my e-mails?"

"Go ahead." Quinn no longer fought it. She was tired and all she wanted to do was have some nice Sheldon free sleep-

"Who are ShootingStar agency?" Her eyes flickered over to him as she shrugged and took another sip from her glass. "I'm unfamiliar with this musical- 'Prom Queen' Apparently they want you to audition for the main role of Quinn Fabray-"

Sheldon didn't have a chance to continue as he was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing into the ground by Quinn's feet as she rushed to the screen. "Give me that?" He quickly passed it to her and looked at the glass that was still spinning.

"Penny, that is a serious hazard-" He watched her as she scanned the screen.

"Shut it Spiderboy." It was impossible- They had found her. All this time escaping her past and…_the incident._ How did they find her? Well shootingstar must mean Rachel was in charge but she wasn't an IT wizz so how did she find me. The only thing she could do was send 'Sorry you must have the wrong E-mail' and handed the laptop back to Sheldon after logging out.

"Penny- the glass."

"If it bothers you so much you clear it up!" She muttered and made her way to the bathroom. She hissed as her feet hit the cold tiles and she shut the frosty glass door. She couldn't tell where Sheldon was and honestly she didn't care. She hopped into the shower and sighed when then the hot water trickled down her body. The shower is a perfect place to clear your head. Unfortunately Quinn's head was filled with paranoia.

How did they get her E-mail?

Was it just Rachel?  
>Well she most likely lives with Kurt so he's probably in on it. Maybe Blaine. There was no reason why the others would want to talk to her. None at all. And if they wanted to find her why didn't they use their real names…<p>

She stepped out the shower and pulled a towel around her body and began drying her hair. Why is Rachel trying to find her? Why? Why on earth- a hiss escaped Quinn's lips as her eyes began stinging. She didn't touch them... maybe she has an eyelash in them or something. She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed and moved over to the mirror.

The shrill scream rang throughout the apartment and was soon followed by knocking on the bathroom. "Penny! Penny! Penny! Are you okay? Did you fall again?" 

"No Sheldon just go away!" Quinn said as she stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Everything looked normal now. But for a couple of fleeting seconds it wasn't her in the mirror. It was Rachel.

Okay Quinn you're just tired. Just seeing things. That wasn't real.

But the stinging pain in her eyes was.

But she ignored and hastily ran to her room and her bed. Everything was fine- she repeated in her head. But they weren't.


End file.
